Where's Perry? (Part Two)
|image = WPp2 Perry Found.png |caption = Perry somehow ended in Africa. |season = 3 |production = 333 |broadcast = 169 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Derek Thompson Edgar Karapetyan John Mathot Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |director = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = August 24, 2012 |international = August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) |xd = September 1, 2012 | arc = "Where's Perry?" | dvd = Animal Agents | iTunes = }} Agent P's fate is finally revealed in the action-packed finale of the two-part television special that left Phineas, Ferb and the gang literally hanging off an unchartered gorge and Candace frantic over a phone call with Jeremy that left their relationship status in limbo. Now, with Agent P nowhere in sight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram square off against evil Carl who controls a set of familiar-looking robots to take over the OWCA, in one of the biggest battles yet. Episode Summary The episode opens at Chez Afrique, the mountain top restaurant where Mom and Dad are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 30 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d' walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the "Fletcher-Flynn" name by mistake. Relieved, they follow him in. At O.W.C.A. headquarters, the evil Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry with all of his inators at once, preventing him from being able to use Agent P's pawprint to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admitted he was clueless, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and decides that it was the Go-Home-inator that zapped the now-missing agent. Carl takes an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots, scanning each with a metal detector. While scanning the evil Lawrence robot, a pineapple gets no response, and Carl rejects it as the plane heads for the Flynn-Fletcher house. As Carl left, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Monogram about Carl calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram tells hims that he was just using him and Doofenshmirtz won't believe it when Monogram point out that he was left behind. Back in Africa, Candace is hanging by the top of a high tree holding an old-fashioned radio telephone, believing that Jeremy were broke up with her. Suddenly, the top bough breaks, and she falls down crashing into branches until she hits the ground. She checks on a monkey she met to see if it was okay, but is crying about losing her boyfriend, among other things, and decides after she says that she's out, peace, go native and runs away with her new primate pal. At the same time, high on a cliff, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are now holding on to some jungle vines. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are panicking, asking Phineas for help. Phineas sees his Perry beneath them and says that they need to get down. Suddenly, the vines begin to break and Phineas swings around, grabbing Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet, but leaving Buford falling accidentally. Baljeet tosses another vine at Buford, who grabs it and they climb down to where Perry and their Highly Unconventional Vehicle were. Meanwhile, in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the Flynn-Fletcher house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. As the robots starts scanning the house for Perry, the Candace robot walks into her doppelgangers' room and looks at a picture of Jeremy. The answering machine on the phone delivers a message from Jeremy and he is about to say what he was trying to tell Candace before. Carl was frustration realizing Perry is not there. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet starts to think how can Perry be in Africa, but Phineas tells them that he saw him and decides to find Perry, as Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet follows him. Perry sees them while hiding in the bushes but gets a message on his watch. Carl, who notices some rare flowers in the bush near Perry. As soon as Perry realizes it will give away his location, he rips off the watch. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane, and they take off for the location for Carl gloating that once he gets the paw-print of Perry, he can take over the O.w.C.A then the Tri-State Area with extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A., Doofenshmirtz is sadden that Carl uses and abandoned him. Major Monogram snaps him out of it, and tells him they have to stop Carl and save Agent P. Doofenshmirtz tells him that with Perry out of the way, he can finally take over the Tri-State area. Major Monogram tells him that Carl will take over it first, and Doofenshmirtz slowly realizes it and screams. He decides to take out the key and free Major Monogram. They take Major Monogram's spare jet and use a GPS tracker to fly to Africa and stop Carl. As for Candace, she's sad with everything left behind, but is happy to live with monkeys, even though it's a little strange. She starts to get used to life with them, and at the end, she talks about the sunset in monkey language, while one of the monkeys says he's seen better. Back to Phineas and the gang. Phineas is still tracking down Perry's footprints, but Isabella says they should head back. Phineas is upset and does not want to stop looking for Perry, as he's more than just a pet: a friend. Baljeet reminds him that they are in Africa but Ferb tells that Phineas has even been wrong before. Phineas sees Perry's footprints, and starts tracking him down again. Buford believes it's just a duck, though. Perry runs off, but he is stopped by a bunch of wild animals that surround him. Carl finally arrives in Africa and ordered his robots to start tracking down Perry. Monogram and Doofenhsmirtz on their way to Carl, Doofenshmirtz starts building a new inator by using the parts in the plane that causes a short malfunction on the plane and if their is any lifeboats that Monogram reminds him that are on a plane. Carl sees the kids and decides to follow them to get to Perry. The Candace robot continues it search for Perry but finds her doppelganger' acting like a primitive monkey and wears a jungle outfit. When the robot Candace says "Candace loves Jeremy", Candace runs away. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are stilling arguing around brains and brawn is better to survive in Africa while tracking Perry. Phineas lost his tracks and Isabella sees some grubs since Perry's favorite food while mentioning Ferb likes haggis and Isabella wonders how can she get her Grub Eating Patch . Phineas sees Perry's fur that sees heading that direction and continues to track him. Monogram tries to maintain control of the plane since Doofenshmirtz taking important part to build the Re-Good-inator and worries that might crash land the plane. The kids follows Perry to a river, and sees Perry on the other side and runs toward a cave. The kids follows him by crossing the log over the river but Carl ordered the robot Lawrence to fire the log that the kid falls to the river, and Perry returns when he heard their scream. Carl appears and tells that did it to lure him out and he was evil. Perry sees Carl made more robot versions of Vanessa, Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Clyde and Irving that he had free time to make them. Perry then whistle to call bunch of wild animals and now wearing fedora that Perry made them new recruits. Carl ordered all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a battle. Meanwhile, the kids still floating in the river and swims toward the rapids. Phineas tells them to get behind him to slide toward a branch and then catapults them out of the water and landed on a quicksand that Baljeet states that was it was lucky that it cussing their fall. During the fight, Perry sees Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash landed their plane in the middle of the fight. Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram they survived the crash and one day look back at this moment but Monogram tells him that one day he will drive to his house and punch him. Candace saves a fellow monkey in danger and also joins with the animals in the fight. Monogram ask Doofenshmirtz if the Re-Good-inator was ready but Doofenshmitz tells him that he still need more parts that Monogram joins the fight and rips some parts of the robots to help Doofenshmirtz finishing building it. Candace still fighting the robots until the robot Phineas has her in the corner and was about to blast her but the robot Candace sacrifice herself to save Candace and destroys the robot Phineas. Candace ask why her robot doppelganger saved that the robot reply that she didn't have a robot Jeremy and played the recorded message from Jeremy. It reveals that Jeremy tries to call her but the signal keeps breaking up. He also apologize for not getting to the airport and got caught up with his band for making a new song just for her and waiting to call from her and misses her too. Candace realizes that Jeremy didn't break up with her and the robot doppelganger' tells her to call him and gives her a new cellphone before shutting down. Candace thanks her robot doppelganger and calls Jeremy and apologize to Jeremy that she tries call him from a tree to get some cell service. Phineas ask if Isabella she knows who to get out for a quicksand in the Fireside Girls manual that Isabella flatly tells him that she knows if she sees it. Buford calls them that he's on a ledge that he should come down that Baljeet tells him not to but to throw a vine. Buford was about to the whole vine but Baljeet tells him to throw one end of the vine, that he wonders if he's wrong or it was Buford. Phineas tells Buford to put but Buford was pulling something else that Phineas tells him to pull the vine and tells Baljeet it's Buford. As Buford them up, Baljeet's pants fell down due to the quicksand that Buford tells him he was going to do to him later when they leave the place. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz almost finish the inator but needs a small piece of tape and finds one by taking the mustache of the robot Monogram while fighting his doppelganger. Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to fight it to Carl but has a problem that the inator is mounted to the ship and can't turned it and was pointed to a x-shaped rock. Monogram tell Perry to lure Carl to the x-shaped rock to get him shot by the Re-Good-inator and admitting he wears leotard under his uniform. Perry manage to lure Carl by showing his paw that he wanted for the codes. Carl follows him x-shaped rock to the x-shaped rock but Carl sees through to the plan and stops pulling Perry. Perry tells Doofenshmirtz to fire but Monogram stays it's out of range. When Doofenshmirtz fires Re-Good-Inator that Perry uses a picture frame of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray and hits Carl. Monogram checks up on Carl and sees that he's back to being good. Monogram was happy and then ordered Carl to clean up the robot parts, then Monogram tells him that he was a great help to him that he decide to promote him to paid interim even though he will never get paid and it's just the title. Monogram then congratulate Perry and tells him to join him back to the plane to leave but hears Phineas calling for Perry. Monogram decides to let him go and have earned it that Perry quickly goes to them. Monogram tells Carl that they should leave immediately and use the giant magnet on the plane to put up all the destroys parts of the robots and Doofenshmirtz asks if he can get a ride back home with them that Monogram allows him but might end up in prison that Doofenshmirtz thinks he's joking. As the kids climbs up the mountain, they sees Perry and was happy to finally found him and sees Candace still wearing her jungle outfit that Phineas thinks she embraces Africa and wonders how they gonna go back that Candace handles it by making a Tarzan-like call that summons two elephant and Perry tells one of the elephant to take off his fedora. The kids and Candace rides the elephant and starts heading back to the campsite. Meanwhile, Carl wonders why Perry ended up in Africa since he was hit by the Go-Home-inator that Monogram tells him that home is where the heart is and that his heart is to be with his family. They later felt a small shock in the plane that Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to not touch anything but he tells them that he didn't. At the campsite, the Flynn-Fletcher and their friends sees the sunset and finds Africa amazing. Phineas asks his parents about what happen in the Chez Afrique that they states nothing special had happened there. Baljeet tells Buford that it takes brains and brawn to survive in Africa that Buford agrees and takes his s'more. Isabella ask what in the s'more that Ignatius tells her that he adds his secret ingredient: grubs. Isabella was happy to able to eat grubs and thanks Africa. Phineas ask Ignatius if he can have some grubs for Perry that Ignatius never studied a platypus before finds it interesting that Perry manage to follows them all the way from Africa. Ferb states that even George Shaw wrote the description of the platypus, and that platypus is a unique creature has become synonymous with the word "impossible". Candace was surprised that they all satisfied with that answer. As everyone decides to go to bed, leaving Candace telling them that how a platypus cross the the Atlantic Ocean and ended up in a vast continent of Africa and never wonders to have a longer discussion. Phineas and Buford tells her to go to sleep and will make sense tomorrow and Candace still laments that no ones is with her in this discussion. Transcript Songs *''Living with Monkeys'' End Credits Second verse of Living with Monkeys. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The junior novel based on this episode was scheduled to be released on July 31, 2012, but was cancelled. *We learn that O.W.C.A. has agents in Africa. (Though this is only true because Perry recruited them in the episode.) *A sneak peek of the episode aired August 4, 2012 during Disney XD's airing of Part 1. The promo for the event can be seen here. *Buford breaks the Fourth wall when he comments on the length between the airings of part 1 and this episode. *One of Ferb's favorite food is Haggis, a traditional Scottish dish. *According to Carl's GPS, dendrobium uncharticum (and, thus, Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher family as well) can be found in the region that appears to be either northeastern Chad or northwestern Sudan. *This episode,along with part 1,will be released in the 2013 DVD "Animal Agents". Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on August 17, 2012. International Premieres *August 3, 2012 (preview) (Family Channel Canada) *August 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in Hebrew) *August 15, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel in English with Hebrew translation) *August 25, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *September 3, 2012 (Family Channel) *September 6, 2012 (Disney Channel UK) *September 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *December 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors * Perry was on the other side of a cliff from Carl when the kids fell into the water, but seconds later Carl and all the robots are on the same side as Perry. * After being turned good again, Carl stands up next to a piece of robot arm. It's colored white, but when Carl picks it up it's colored like Monogram's uniform. This is two errors, one being the color switch and two that Robot Monogram was shut off intact. * When Perry hugs the photo after the battle, the photo is flipped. * Ring-tailed lemurs were one of the creatures encountered by Perry in Africa. However, these species are only found in Madagascar. *Major Monogram is not wearing a leotard as he stated, he was wearing a unitard because of the fact that it had long legs. Continuity * Major Monogram wears his acrobat suit for the second time. ("Minor Monogram") * Ducky MoMo is once again seen or mentioned for the tenth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce" "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") * Major Monogram says "googly moogly" again. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Doof Dynasty", "Minor Monogram") *Baljeet saves Buford's life for the second time. ("The Bully Code") * Ferb's Scottish background is mentioned. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * Third time Doofenshmirtz works alongside Major Monogram. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Agent Doof") * At the beginning of the song, the call of the tangerine orangutan can be heard. ("Bad Hair Day") * Second time Perry and Doofenshmirtz are in Africa. ("What Do It Do?") Allusions *'Tarzan '- Candace swing on the vines and calling to the animals are both similar to those made in the various movie, TV and animated versions of Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan, as well as the yell done by Carol Burnett. *'M.C. Escher' - M.C. Escher is mention or alluded to again ("Gaming the System"). He is famous for optical illusions, such as Major Monogram putting sunglasses on only one side of his face. *'If Home is Where the Heart is...' - Major Monogram quotes this famous poem by reciting the famous lines "home is where the heart is." *'Aliens' - Major Monogram's mournful utterance of the phrase "Game over, man" when it appears that Carl has moved out of range of the Re-Good-Inator recalls Private Hudson using the same line in 'Aliens -- '''after the drop ship has crashed, and the survivors of the first battle are stranded without hope of a quick rescue. *'Lilo and Stitch '''- Doofenshmirtz modified the horn to play "La Cucaaracha" on the aircraft is similar to Jumba and Pleakley's ship. Which was also used by a evil scientist and government agent. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas/Evil Robotic Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace/Evil Robotic Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (voice only) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Robotic Evil Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde Flynn * Harold Perrineau as Maitre D * Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü ** Lenny Henry as Ignatius Ukareamü (UK/Ireland version) References }} pl:Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:Carl Karl